A cache can be defined as a component that stores resources (e.g., data) so that future requests for those resources can be served faster. The resources stored in a cache can include data sets derived from backend resources (e.g., resources originating from a backend system, resources from a separate server from the cache, original values, etc.), duplicates of backend resources in the cache, and/or data sets derived from other derived resources in the cache. A cache can be server based and/or can have a limited amount of resource capacity. Managing the amount of resources in a cache can include adding, invalidating, and/or updating resources in the cache.